Una Noche En El Bosque Prohibido
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaatiewe
Summary: No tengo tiempo de explicar, en cualquier momento se me sale el grome QAQ. Terror, ligerito shonen-ai :3


*******Título****: Una Noche en el Bosque Prohibido**

*******Autora****:****Ninchi Sushari**

*******Disclaimer****: TLOZ no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores :)**

*******Advertencia****: Ligerito... ligerito Shonen—ai; VaaLink; VioxShadow y AzulxRojo **  
**  
****OneShot**** … Os recomiendo leerlo de noche *con acento español de españa* xD nu sé... como que ultimamente siento muchas ganas de escribir un fic de horror... solo hace falta llover para inspirarme mejor. :)**  
**Jujujuuuu... ojalá se diviertan leyendo este oneshot ¬u¬**

* * *

**Una Noche En El Bosque Prohibido**

Las estrellas salpicaban el manto nocturno alrededor de la luna, apenas podía sentirse un poco de frío en el ambiente, los buhos y los grillos acompasaban el Bosque Prohibido. El fuego iluminaba lo suficiente como para ver el rostro de sus amigos. Emanaba una calidez que los alejaba de la temperatura baja. Tres troncos se hallaban alrededor de la fogata y cuatro hylians sentados: Vaati y Vio se encontraban sentados en troncos diferentes mientras Rojo y Azul permanecían en un mismo tronco. El brujo lanzó un largo bostezo, estaba un tanto agotado. Con los ojos entrecerrados, miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde están Shadow Link y Vio? — preguntó. Llevó su mano hacia su nuca para rascarla.

—Yo estoy aquí — respondió de manera burlona Vio; Vaati le miró perplejo como si con la mirada preguntara quién era el otro hylian que faltaba — El que falta es Verde — añadió.

—¡Ah... cierto! — asintió Vaati — ¿Dónde están Verde y Vio? — volvió a cuestionar. Vio arqueó las cejas perplejo — Quiero decir... Shadow Link — se corrigió — tengo sueño.

—Ya veo — rió Vio — se fueron a pescar.

—¿A pescar? ¿A ésta hora? — inquirió Azul a lo que Rojo asintió.

—Sí... Por aquí cerca...

—¿Y vamos a comer los malvaviscos cuando ellos vuelvan? — preguntó de mala gana Azul.

—No estaría mal esperarlos — se encogió de hombros el Link violeta.

—Ya vine, chicos — sonrió travieso la sombra. A pasos tranquilos se acercó a su carpa a dejar las cañas de pescar.

—¿Y Link? — cuestionó Vaati.

—Dijo que quería quedarse un rato más — tomó asiento al lado de Vio — ya llegué, amor — le depositó un beso en la mejilla al rubio, quien le respondió con un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Tengo una idea! — sobresaltó Azul — ¿Qué les parece si antes de dormir contamos historias de terror? — sugirió con voz escalofriante.

—Buena Idea — respondieron todos a excepción de Rojo.

—Come on, Rojo, una fogata no es divertida si no se cuenta historias de terror — insistió Azul.

—No son reales esas historias, Rojo — dijo Vaati con risueño. Shadow Link sintió un tremendo escalofrío recorrer por su espalda.

—¿Sucede algo, sombrita? — preguntó Vio.

—Es que recordé un cuento que me contó Vaati acerca de éste bosque — respondió con voz temblorosa.

—¿Yo? — inquirió el brujo tratando de recordar qué cuento sobre éste bosque le ha contado a su hermanito.

—Sí... — la sombra se aferró a Vio — ese cuento del hombre decapitado — añadió.

—Ah sí... ya lo recordé — sonrió cansino debido al sueño; a excepción de Shadow Link y Rojo, Azul y Vio le pidieron al minish que contara la historia ya que no la conocían — Bueno... Mmm... se dice que hace unos años, un bandido escapó de prisión hallado en el castillo de la Princesa Zelda... éste bandido corrió lo más rápido posible perdiendo de vista a los guardias; una vez que los perdió de vista, se dirigió al pueblo Kakariko donde comenzó a robar casa por casa — seguía contando, Rojo se había aferrado a Azul, quien escuchaba cada palabra del hechicero — pero un día, escapó de la Villa Kakariko con los objetos robados en las manos

—Y sin darse cuenta, se encontró con los guardias y éstos le cortaron la cabeza — completó Vio — eso... fue real, Vaati — habló Vio,lo que produjo que Shadow Link se asustara el doble.

—Ajam — asintió el brujo — pero luego hay un fragmento que no se ha contado aún — dijo a lo que el Link sereno le dedicó una mirada llena de curiosidad — los guardias tiraron el cuerpo del bandido al lago donde Shadow Link y Verde fueron a pescar y la cabeza lo tiraron por ahí cerca — comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa macabra — últimamente... hay varios jóvenes que dicen haberlo visto vagar por estos alrededores por la noche, no saben por qué motivo lo ven vagar por aquí... quizás quiere venganza... o como le he dicho a Shadow Link, quizás quiere encontrar su cabeza — se encogió de hombros. Rojo cubrió su rostro en el pecho de Azul.

—Ya Rojo... es sólo un cuento — intentó calmarlo el Link enojón.

—No lo es — negó con la cabeza Vaati — es real...

—¿¡QUÉ!? — sobresaltó Shadow Link — ¡me dijiste que era sólo un cuento! — Vaati le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa a su hermano.

—Pensé que eso pasó en el Lago Hylia... — murmuró Vio pensativo.

—Shhh... — chitó un asustado Rojo — ¿Oyen eso? — preguntó en un hilillo de voz. Todos permanecieron callados, intentando encontrar algún sonido. Pasos lentos se oían cada vez más cerca.

—Son pasos — Shadow Link y Rojo se aferraron más a sus parejas.

—Debe ser un animal — intentó calmar el rubio de vestimenta violácea. Una voz se hizo escuchar seguido de una risa a lo que Vaati suspiró aliviado.

—Es Link — dijo el brujo.

—Pero... ¿Con quién rayos está hablando? — Vio miró desconcertado a Vaati.

—Quizás está cantando — se encogió de hombros el minish.

—No... escúchalo... está hablando con alguien — insistió Vio. Link hizo su presencia entre risas, sostenía la caña de pescar y una cubeta en ambas manos. Todos lo miraron perplejos.

—Chicos... ya llegam... — calló Link al ver a Shadow Link sentado al lado de Vio. Link abrió sus ojos de par en par, su piel empalideció seguido de un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué sucede, Link? — cuestionó Vaati. Link no respondió, sólo dio media vuelta para luego volver a mirar a su sombra con ojitos brillosos.

—Shadow Link... por favor... dime que fuiste tú el que me acaba de acompañar — habló Verde con voz temblorosa. La sombra negó con la cabeza — Por favor... dime que fuiste tú

—¿Por qué dices eso, Verde? — cuestionó inocente Rojo.

—¡Alguien me estuvo haciendo compañía! ¡Lo sé! — se exasperó el Link agresivo señalando el lugar por donde acaba de llegar.

—Habrá sido tu imaginación — comentó Azul.

—No, Azul — negó nervioso Verde — ¡Shadow Link me dejó solo y puedo jurar que alguien se me acercó a hacerme compañía! — Vaati se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su pareja a calmarlo.

—Ya, amor, estás asustando a Rojo y a Shadow Link — Vaati clavó sus ojos en los del rubio, podía ver el miedo que le estaba inundando.

—Vaati, te lo juro — habló en voz baja — alguien acaba de estar a mi lado y yo pensaba que era Shadow Link — Vaati le dedicó un fuerte abrazo — ¿¡No me crees!? — se molestó.

—Cariño ¿Has pensado que puede ser un ángel? — intentó calmarlo el brujo — ellos siempre están haciéndonos compañía... hasta a veces, toman la forma de un animal; sólo puedes darte cuenta cuando ese animal comienza a seguirte, como por ejemplo, los perros — comenzó a acariciar la cabellera de su uke y llevó su cabeza hacia su pecho — sí, te creo y creo que fue un ángel

—No sabía eso — murmuró Link.

—Ven, vamos a comer malvaviscos y contar historias — le depositó un beso en los labios — ¿Si?

—Sí... — asintió Link ya tranquilo; aunque fuera realmente real lo que Vaati le ha dicho a Link, el brujo mintió al decirle que creyó que fue un ángel, éste bosque está embrujado, lo sabía; no obstante pensó que se trataba de un sólo mito. Vaati y Link tomaron asiento en el tronco. Abrieron las bolsitas de malvaviscos. Los pusieron en el extremo de una rama para así, acercarlos a la fogata.

—¿Quién sigue? — inquirió el hechicero.

—Yo — levantó la mano Vio. Todos clavaron la mirada en él. — Bueno... éste bosque tiene muchas historias... ¿Han oído la historia sobre la mujer de vestido blanco que se ha ahorcado en unos de éstos árboles? — todos negaron con la cabeza — Oukey... es la leyenda de una mujer muy hermosa; ella vivía en éste bosque porque le encantaba los árboles y la naturaleza. Un día, en un descuido se le perdió su hijo; caminó por todo Hyrule buscando a su hijo pero no lo encontraban — contaba el rubio sereno mirando la fogata — así pasó por tres años, buscando y solo buscando a su hijo; el estrés, la depresión y los nervios la inundaron por completo; no quería seguir viviendo así, por lo que decidió acabar con su vida ahorcándose... Dice que su espíritu ronda por éste bosque secuestrando niños pensando que podría ser su hijo — terminó de contar Vio.

—Y nosotros aún somos niños — asintió Vaati observando a Rojo mientras dibujaba una traviesa sonrisa — bueno... ustedes, yo más bien soy un adolescente — se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo miedo — tembló Rojo apretando el brazo de Azul con todas sus fuerzas. Azul rodó sus ojos cansado de decirle al pequeño que todo era mentira.

—No importa si eres niño o adolescente, ella te secuestrará de todos modos —habló indiferente Vio, llevó el malvavisco hacia su boca para comerlo.

—¿Alguien más quiere contar? — preguntó el brujo mientras realizaba la misma acción que el Link violeta.

—Sí, yo — sobresaltó Link — con la diferencia que no es un cuento si no, una historia real — habló con sarcasmo — sea ángel o fantasma... los dejaré a su criterio — sonrió inocente a lo que todos lo miraron perplejos.

—¿Te refieres a lo que te acaba de pasar? — cuestionó Vaati.

—No — negó con la cabeza Verde — Un día, visité éste lugar porque la bruja Sirope y su nieta Maple me pidieron unas setas, entonces como buen niño que soy, les cumplí ese favor; por allá — señaló hacia una dirección a lo que todos miraron — cruzando por el tronco, me encontré con un hombre; yo, amablemente me acerqué a preguntarle cómo podía salir de éste bosque ya que me había perdido pero éste me empujó tirando todas mis rupias para robármelas — contaba medio enojado — intenté atacarlo pero parecía como si la espada le atravesara. Y éste seguía atacándome y robándome…

—Por eso no quiero que vayas solo a cualquier lugar — interrumpió Vaati seriamente — la próxima vez que quieras ir a algún lado, llámame, no quiero que te pase nada malo — comenzó a acariciarle la mano el brujo.

—No volverá a pasar — sonrió apacible Verde antes de seguir contando — decía... — aclaró su garganta — no me acuerdo cómo pero logré escapar, tuve miedo porque éste hombre me seguía sin parar, así que me escondí en una casita cerca; era la casa de un adivino

—Esta historia no da miedo — se quejó Azul.

—Claro que sí, Azul — asintió Verde — cuando le comenté a ese adivino lo que me sucedió, me dijo que era el fantasma de un bandido que había muerto en éste bosque — añadió. De repente, a excepción de Verde, todos miraron a Vaati asombrados.

—Eeeh... Link... — llamó Vaati con una pizca de miedo, su pareja accedió al llamado — ¿éste bandido... tenía cabeza? — cuestionó a lo que Link rió travieso.

—Claro que sí, amor... si no hubiera tenido cabeza ni me hubiera acercado — Vaati le dedicó una mirada perpleja a Vio, quien le miraba de la misma manera.

—Bueno... como he dicho... éste bosque guarda muchas historias — se encogió de hombros Vio.

—¿En serio, Verde? Nunca nos lo contaste — dudó Rojo sin dejar de aferrarse a Azul.

—No quería contarlo — se rascó la nuca el mencionado.

—... ¿Alguien... quiere contar otro cuento? — cuestionó el hechicero aún dubitativo por lo que su pareja contó. Todos se miraron entre sí y negaron con la cabeza — entonces me voy a dormir... no aguanto el sueño — le dio un último beso a su pareja, se levantó de su asiento para encaminarse hacia Shadow Link a depositarle un beso en la frente — Dulces Sueños, hermanito — y luego se encaminó hacia su carpa. Habían preparado dos carpas: En una dormían Vaati, Shadow Link y Vio mientras en la otra dormían Rojo, Azul y Link. El resto permanecieron sentados en los troncos sin despegar la vista de la fogata. Azul se encontraba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

—¿En qué piensas, Azul? — preguntó inocente Rojo.

—...— Azul pensó por unos segundos hasta que accedió responder — Chicos... — llamó a lo que todos accedieron — sobretodo Vio y Verde... ¿recuerdan que ayer antes de irme a dormir he ido al baño? — preguntó a los que los mencionado asintieron — ¿Y recuerdan que luego de unos diez o quince minutos he vuelto a ir al baño? — Vio y Verde lo pensaron por unos segundos hasta que asintieron — Bien... desde que salí del baño la primera vez hasta que he vuelto a entrar... ¿Uno de ustedes, entró al baño?

—Repasemos — se cruzó de brazos Vio recordando lo que pasó el día anterior — Ayer por la noche se cortó la luz, prendimos una vela en la sala de estar cuando íbamos a tomar chocolate caliente, luego Rojo se fue a dormir y nos quedamos nosotros tres; luego Azul se fue a dormir y quedamos Verde y Yo hablando hasta las tres de la madrugada... más tarde nos fuimos a dormir — negó con la cabeza — no recuerdo que hayamos ido al baño... ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ok, digamos que cuando entré al baño la primera vez he visto que la cortina que cubre la bañera estaba bien corrida como si alguien acabara de salir de bañarse, recuerdo que estaba bien corrida hacia la pared dejando la bañera al descubierto, no le dí importancia y salí del baño lo que recuerdo perfectamente que cerré la puerta, me acosté y quedé despierto — contaba Azul — puedo jurar que en ese momento Rojo no se ha levantado al baño y ustedes — señaló a Verde y a Vio — no habían dejado de hablar ni un minuto, ni he oído la puerta del baño abrirse. A los diez o quince minutos, me levanté nuevamente para ir al baño y he notado que alguien ha corrido la cortina cubriendo la bañera — un tremendo escalofrío recorrió por la espalda de Verde.

—¿Lo... lo dices en serio, Azul? — se empalideció Vio.

—Sí, por ese motivo, oriné con la puerta abierta — esbozó una sonrisa el Link enojón.

—Espera... en serio, me estás asustando — habló seriamente Vio para luego mirar a Verde — Verde ¿tú no recuerdas haberte levantado al baño cuando estábamos hablando? — el mencionado negó con la cabeza.

—Recuerdo que en ningún momento he entrado al baño — respondió un asustado Verde.

—Es más... ¿De qué rayos estábamos hablando nosotros dos? — se rascó la nuca el Link sereno.

—Tú me estabas contando la última novela que leíste... — respondió Verde — Café Solidario o algo así era

—Café Solo, idiota — corrigió Vio.

—Una vez... — comenzó a contar Shadow Link a lo que todos le prestaron atención — le pregunté a Vaati qué era él — todos los Links le miraron confundidos — le pregunté cuál era la diferencia entre mago, brujo y hechicero. Y cuando me respondió, le pregunté qué era él y quedó confundido. Vaati me dijo que solía considerarse brujo pero luego me dijo que los brujos son personas malignas, engañan e invocan espíritus y hacen daños a los demás sólo por el simple hecho de que siente envidia hacia los otros; comenzó a hablarme sobre todos los espíritus, dijo que salen por la noche y le temen a la luz... algunos pueden reflejarse en los espejos o en las ventanas, algunos toman diferentes formas, algunos se esconden bajo la cama, bajo la mesa... donde haya un poco de sombra, ellos están ahí. Lo más escalofriante que me ha dicho, es que todas las noche, Vaati siente que alguien lo observa mientras duerme.

—Por favor, ya no quiero oír más — habló Azul con la voz aguda causando risas en sus otros yo.

—Dile a tu hermano que debería comentarle a otras brujitas sobre lo que le pasa, puede que ellas lo ayuden — sonrió sereno Vio.

—Sí, eso le diré — asintió Shadow Link — esto... iré a dormir, tengo mucho sueño — se refregó su ojo izquierdo.

—De acuerdo... dentro de un rato, les haré compañía — Vio le depositó un beso en la mejilla de su pareja — buenas noches.

—Igual tú...

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Vaati despertó. Prendió la linterna para observar a su alrededor, se sentía perdido. Vio y Shadow Link estaban durmiendo profundamente a su lado. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarlos, se levantó y salió de la carpa. Aún la fogata estaba prendida, fijó su reloj mas su vista veían nubloso que no dejaba ver la hora. Se refregó los ojos e hizo un esfuerzo por fijar la hora.

—Las cuatro y veinte de la madrugada... — musitó seguido de un suspiro — no falta mucho para que amanezca — se escondió en un árbol — "no debí haber tomado mucha agua" — pensó antes de responder ante las necesidades de su cuerpo. Una vez terminado se encaminó hacia su carpa nuevamente, volvió a alumbrar a su alrededor con la linterna antes de acostarse — ¿What? — murmuró perplejo. Salió de la carpa y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor — ¿Shadow Link? — llamó — ¿Estás aquí? — esperó unos segundos sin conseguir respuesta. Volvió a su carpa a verificar, puede que haya visto mal pero no, Shadow Link no estaba ahí, verificó la otra carpa donde Azul, Rojo y Verde dormían, tampoco estaba ahí — ¡Shadow Link! — llamó. Pensó que quizás se había levantado a responder las necesidades de su cuerpo también — "pero de ser así, de seguro se habrá levantado al mismo tiempo que yo salí de aquí... ¿Cómo es que ni lo escuché?" — se cuestionaba alumbrando a su alrededor — ¡Shadow Link! ¿¡Dónde estás!? — comenzaba a asustarse — ¡Oye...! Respóndeme... — esperó unos segundos — Si me estás asustando, juro que te voy a castigar — fingió molestia, esperó otros segundos, otros silenciosos segundos — ¡SHADOW LINK! — alzó la voz. La sombra siempre responde al llamado del brujo apenas lo escucha. Eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Vaati. Desesperado, entró a su carpa y zamarreó el brazo de Vio — Vio ¡Despierta, por favor!

—Mmnngg ¿Qué sucede? — cuestionó amodorrado el rubio mientras se refregaba un ojo — ¿Qué sucede, Vaati?

—¡Shadow Link no está! — respondió nervioso el brujo.

—¿Qué? — preguntó adormilado el rubio, no captaba a lo que el brujo le decía.

—¡Shadow Link no está! ¡Hace un minuto estaba aquí y ahora no está! — se exasperó el brujo.

—¿Te has fijado en la carpa de los otros? — preguntó Vio despabilándose.

—Sí y tampoco está

—Tranquilo, vamos a buscarlo — intentó tranquilizarlo el rubio mientras se ponía de pie para salir de la carpa, Vaati cogió otra linterna para dársela a Vio — ¿Shadow Link? — llamó. Silencio — ¿¡Shadow Link!? — volvió a llamar. Observó por todos lados: izquierda, derecha, adelante y atrás; alumbrando con la luz de la linterna — ¡Shadow Link deja de asustarnos! — nada — ¿Seguro que no se encuentra dentro de la tienda de los otros tres? — Vaati asintió — échale un vistazo una vez más — el brujo se encaminó hacia la tienda donde su pareja dormía; tomó asiento para correr la entrada. Empalideció y del susto, retrocedió — ¿Vaati?

—¡Maldita sea Link, me asustaste! — habló con voz quebrada. Link salió de la carpa. Lanzó un largo bostezo, refregó su ojo izquierdo.

—¿Qué están haciendo? — preguntó adormilado, a la vez saliendo de la carpa — Ya falta poco para despertarnos

—Shadow Link desapareció — respondió Vaati mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Desapareció? — se despabiló con el sólo ver a su pareja asentir — Pero... ¿cómo?

—No lo sé — respondió Vaati — él estaba durmiendo cuando me levanté a orinar y cuando volví ya no estaba

—¿Así nomás desapareció? — el brujo volvió a asentir — voy por mi linterna — farfulló. Entró a su carpa; buscando su linterna despertó a Azul.

—¿Qué haces, Verde? — frunció el cejo el Link azulado.

—Azul, Shadow Link desapareció, ayúdanos a buscarlo — habló en voz baja para no despertar a Rojo.

—Debe estar por ahí cerca... o quizá se fue a pescar — suspiró Azul volviendo a dormir.

—Gracias por nada — le susurró Verde en su oído.

—Ajam... — Link salió de la carpa. Intentó adentrarse en la arboleda pero Vaati y Vio lo impidieron.

—Empeorarás las cosas si te separas de nosotros, Verde, quédate aquí — dijo Vio.

—Pero ¿cómo podríamos encontrarlo quedándonos aquí? — Link se inquietó ante el silencio de los hylian púrpuras — ¿Shadow Link es sonámbulo?

—No — negó Vaati. Se sobó el estómago, el cual comenzaba a doler desde que la sombra desapareció.

—¡Oigan! — Azul salió de carpa. Miró a su alrededor. Movió su cabeza para mirar dentro de la carpa — ¿Dónde está Rojo? — preguntó moviendo su cabeza para mirar a Verde.

—Estaba durmiendo cuando entré a buscar la linterna... ¿No está ahí contigo? — Azul negó con la cabeza — No bromees

—¿Por qué bromearía con algo así? — se molestó Azul. Salió de la carpa y se puso de pie — acabo de oírlo gritar mi nombre... — murmuró perplejo. Verde, Vio y Vaati se miraron confundidos entre sí. No recordaban haber oído gritar a Rojo.

—Ahora que lo recuerdo... — musitó Vio llamando la atención de Vaati — también recuerdo la voz de Shadow Link gritar mi nombre antes de que Vaati me despertara... recuerdo que sonó algo asustada la voz.

—La de Rojo también — asintió Azul — ¡ROJO! — comenzó a llamar — ¿Dónde Estás? — silencio — ¡Rojo! ¡Responde, Maldita Sea! — se exasperaba.

—Ya he llamado a Shadow Link y tampoco responde — negó con la cabeza el brujo.

—Maldita sea... — masculló Azul. Entró a su carpa a buscar una linterna

—¡Rojo, si no apareces te golpearè!— le amenazó Azul. Alumbró con la linterna a su alrededor. Y aún así, nada

—Sé un poco más suave, ¿Quieres?— le amonestó Link al enojón.

—¡Pst! — se encogió de hombros Azul.

—¿Dónde se habrán metido aquellos dos?— suspiró Vio mirando hacia un punto.

—Quiero seguir creyendo que fueron a pescar — musitó Azul. Link se dirigió hacia un costado.

—¿Adónde vas?— inquirió Vaati.

—Iré al lago... Pueden que estén por ahí— respondió Link.

—¿Por qué ahí?— preguntó un confundido Vio.

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás... No podían dormir y se fueron hacia algún lugar de este bosque— Coligió Link.

—Espera... Mejor vayamos todos juntos — Vio se acercó a él — así no nos perderemos.

—Conocemos éste bosque de pies a cabeza, ¿Cómo podríamos perdernos?— preguntó Azul en señal de molestia.

—¿Pero si a Verde le pasa algo y nosotros ni enterados? — frunció el cejo Vio, Azul quedó sin respuesta ante la pregunta del violeta.

—Iré con ustedes— Vaati se acercó hacia ellos. Azul tomó asiento sobre un tronco.

—Ustedes vayan, yo me quedaré aquí por si Rojo y Shadow Link aparecen durante su ausencia.

—Está bien— musitaron los tres.

Verde, Vio y Vaati comenzaron a caminar a pasos cortantes hacia el lago. La luz de la linterna no parecía ser de mucha ayuda en éste momento. El brujo tropezó, si no fuera porque Vio estaba delante de él, se hubiera caído. Por simple curiosidad, los hylians púrpuras apuntaron con la luz de linterna hacia ese objeto por donde el brujo tropezó. Verde dio media vuelta, al notar que dichos hylians no los seguían se volvió hacia ellos — ¿Por qué se detienen? — clavó la mirada en las manos de su otro yo, quien desterraba un objeto blanquesino; un cráneo. Los Links empalidecieron al verlo, el brujo ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipos de cosas. — ¡Qué… extraño…!... no recuerdo haber visto esto cuando vine aquí con Shadow Link.

—Mejor… sigamos avanzando… — murmuró nervioso el inteligente, recordó aquella leyenda que el brujo contó horas anteriores. Sintió varios escalofríos inundar su cuerpo. Vaati y Shadow Link ya estaban acostumbrados a los monstruos y fantasmas ya que con ellos convivían cuando se encontraban en la obscuridad, pero los Links, no. Los rubios aún les seguían temiendo a estos seres. Llegaron al lago. Nadie. Llamaron unas cinco veces a la sombra pero ésta no respondía, sólo el sonido de la brisa, de las hojas verdosas de los árboles siguiendo el compás de la brisa y del lago. — ¿Dónde estará? — el brujo comenzó a experimentar un leve dolor de estómago debido a los nervios. Cada minuto pasado, le acrecentaba los nervios. Hablando de minutos, fijó la hora.

—¿Eh…? No puede ser… — los Links clavaron sus ojos zafiros en él. — ¿Qué horas tienen ustedes?.

—… Las cuatro y veinte… — respondió sereno Vio.

—Las cuatro y veinte pero parece que mi reloj se ha parado — respondió Verde, asombrado. Vio volvió a fijar su reloj.

—El mío también — el Link violeta dio unos sutiles golpes — ¿A qué hora me despertaste, Vaati?

—A las cuatro y veinte — respondió el brujo. Vio le disparó una mirada falible entre preocupante y asombro. Esbozó una sonrisa.

—No… estás bromeando —

—No, Vio, juro haber fijado la hora cuando te desperté.

—Esto no me agrada… — Verde se sobó el estómago; movió su cabeza de una dirección a otra una y otra vez hasta detenerse. — ¿Azul? — entre los árboles, aparecía la silueta de su amigo clamando por Rojo. Vio y Verde lo llamaron pero el mencionado parecía no escucharlos ni verlos. El gruñón volvió a llamar al optimista e ignorando a Verde y a Vio, corrió hacia una dirección. — ¡Azul, Espera, Maldita Sea! — los tres comenzaron a seguirlo, los llamados no cesaban. Ellos lo llamaban pero Azul llamaba a Rojo como si ellos tres fueran como tres fantasmas para Azul. Verde cayó al suelo, al ser el primero de la fila produjo que su otro yo y su pareja cayeran encima de él. —Estoy bien — respondió cuando Vio le hizo la típica pregunta.

—¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese idiota? ¡Ignorarnos así en un momento como éste! — masculló enojado el brujo.

—Parecía no escucharnos… — murmuró el violeta mientras se ponía de pie — ¿Estás llorando, Vaati? — el brujo cubrió sus ojos con la manga de su buzo.

—Estoy preocupado por Shadow Link… él es como un hermanito menor para mí — Verde se acercó a consolarlo con un pequeño abrazo.

—Ya va a aparecer, amor, sólo manten la calma.

—Debí haberle hecho caso… él tenía un mal presentimiento antes de llegar aquí… es mi culpa…

—No es cierto…

—Es cierto… — replicó Vio molesto — ¡tú fuiste el de la idea de venir aquí y pasar la noche; te recalqué miles de veces que es un bosque embrujado! ¡Hasta tú mismo dices que con éstas cosas no se juegan ni se meten!

—¡Pensé que sólo era un mito para que los adolescentes no se escaparan de casa y vinieran! ¿Ok? — respondió molesto el brujo.

—¡Todo Va A Salir Bien, Calmensen Los Dos! — alzó la voz el líder. — mejor volvamos… espero que Shadow Link y Rojo estén ahí… con Azul… — en silencio, los púrpuras los siguieron. Azul permanecía sentado en el tronco, sus ojos se clavaban en la fogata como si algo interesante tuviera. Sentado con brazos y piernas cruzadas con la cabeza gacha — Azul… ¿Y Rojo? — Azul levantó la mirada hacia los tres, su mirada lucía serena, algo inusual en él.

—No ha aparecido aún — respondió con la misma serenidad.

—Te hemos visto cerca del lago… — murmuró Vio. Azul arqueó las cejas.

—En ningún momento me he levantado de éste tronco…

—No juegues, Azul. Si no fuiste tú, ¿Quién fue, entonces? — se exasperó el brujo. Azul dibujó una sonrisa, una sonrisa muy grande. Link retrocedió unos pasos. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado que los ojos de Azul eran amarillos.

—¿Quién sabe? — una risa femenina y macabra se escuchó detrás del trío. Vaati, Vio y Verde giraron 180º la mitad de su cuerpo por donde emanaba la voz. Nadie. Volvieron a girar hacia donde Azul permanecía sentado. Ya no estaba ahí. Los tres quedaron atónitos.

—¡Maldita sea, Tengo Miedo! — exclamó Link.

—¿Crees que yo no?— se exasperó Vio. La risa volvió a llegar a sus oídos. Cada vez más cerca. Los tres se asustaron y salieron del lugar corriendo. Vio ordenó de volver al lago mientras corrían. La risa cada vez se oía bajo. Y luego nada. Llegaron al lago agitados y asustados. Y con un compañero menos. — ¿Y… Ver… Y Verde? — preguntó entre la agitación.

—¿¡No nos estaba siguiendo!? — Vaati llegó al borde de la desesperación.

—¡Sí! ¡Pero desapareció!.

—Madlita sea, Maldita Sea, ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡LIIIIINK!? — llamó a gritos el brujo. Amagó volver por donde vinieron pero Vio le detuvo — ¡Pero quizás le pasó algo! ¡Quizás se enredó el pie con algo y cayó! — concluía, o mejor dicho, quería concluir.

—No, lo único que falta es que tú también desaparezca, esperemos hasta que amanezca… — las manos y los pies del calmado temblaban con el sólo recordar la risa que oyeron.

—¡El reloj se ha parado, Vio! ¡Éste bosque detuvo el tiempo! — replicó molesto.

—No… no es cierto… nuestros relojes fallan… es eso — Vio cayó de rodillas — Tengo miedo…— Llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabeza — ese no era Azul… era un fantasma… — Vaati fijó su reloj por tercera vez.

—Las cuatro y veinte… — levantó su cabeza hacia el cielo — ni siquiera hay señal del amanecer…

—¡No digas eso! — le amonestó el rubio.

—¡Cae a la realidad, Vio!

—Esto no es real… es un sueño… tiene que ser un sueño… — llevó su otra mano hacia su cabeza — tengo esa risa grabada en mi cabeza… cada vez más fuerte… — Vaati tomó asiento a su lado, le dio unas sutiles palmadas en la espalda — quiero a mis hermanos devuelta… quiero a mi Shadow Link devuelta… — comenzó a sollozar.

—Yo también… — murmuró el brujo. Más que el llanto de Vio otro sonido no podía captar el brujo, ni silencio, nada. Se vio aturdido en ese momento — quedémosno por un rato hasta que nos tranquili…— calló. Una voz familiar para los púrpuras le llenaron el corazón de esperanzas.

—¿¡Hermano!? ¿¡Vio!? — Era la voz de Shadow Link. Emanaba de la fogata.

—¿Es Shadow Link? — Vio y Vaati se clavaron las miradas. Se levantaron y corrieron hacia la fogata mientras lo llamaban — ¡Vaati No Te Adelantes! ¡Espérame! — gritaba Vio mas el brujo no lo oyó. Estaba tan esperanzado en encontrar a su hermano que lo ignoró por completo.

—¿¡Shadow Link!? — fue lo primero que dijo el brujo al llegar a la fogata, la cual ya se había apagado, sólo la luz de su linterna alumbraba. — ¿¡Shadow…!? — su mirada se clavó en las carpas, desordenadas, los contenidos en la mochila estaban desparramados por el suelo — ¿Pero qué…?

—¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! — la voz de Shadow Link se oía detrás del brujo, a su izquierda, adelante, a su derecha, por todas partes. Pero su presencia en ningún lado estaba. Vaati giraba de lado en lado dependiendo de donde escuchaba escuchaba la voz.

—¿¡Dónde Estás!? — gritó el brujo. Pero la voz sólo seguía llamándolo, no respondiendo sino llamando. — ¿¡SHADOW LINK DÓNDE ESTÁÁÁS!? — gritó a toda fuerza. La voz se detuvo. Vaati se quedó inmóvil. Un par de brazos lo rodearon por el cuello; pudo ver las manos enjugadas de barro, sintió un susurro en su oído izquierdo, una voz femenina.

—¿Eres tú mi hijo? — preguntó lentamente. Luego, todo se obscureció.

… … …

—¡Vaati! ¡Dormilón, Despierta! ¡Ya son las nueve! — fingió molestia Shadow Link mientras le zamarreaba el brazo. Vaati despertó asustado, tomó asiento rápidamente. En cuanto vio a Shadow Link lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

—¡Shadow Link! — el mencionado quedó confundido ante el comportamiento de su hermano mayor.

—Oh vaya... ¿Puedo saber a qué viene esto? — rió burlón la sombra separándose sutilmente de su hermano. Vaati miró sus manos, sus brazos, su cuerpo, su habitación. Suspiró aliviado volviendo a recostarse.

—Fue todo un sueño — murmuró tranquilo.

—¿Qué soñaste?— preguntó curioso la sombra.

—Te lo contaré más tarde — volvió a tomar asiento mirando seriamente a Shadow Link — ¡Escúchame! No te separes de mí ni de Vio ni de los otros Links ¿Ok? — Shadow Link asintió sin entender lo que le pasaba al brujo — no te quedes solo — se puso de pie para encaminarse al baño. El pequeño se rascó la nuca.

A las dos de la tarde, los hermanos salieron de su casa para dirigirse al pueblo Kakariko donde los cuatro Links los esperaban. Llevaron varias cañas de pescar, bebidas y comidas mientras los otros se encargaban de llevar las carpas y el resto para pasar la noche en el bosque prohibido. Shadow Link conversaba alegremente mientras su hermano no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención.

—¡Genial! presiento que será un día fantástico hoy — hablaba feliz Shadow Link — Ya quiero ir a pescar y agarrar muuuuuchos pececitos

—Ajam... — Vaati asintía sin el menor interés.

—¿Sucede algo, hermano? — cuestionó Shadow Link.

—No, nada — negó con la cabeza — sólo... tengo sueño, es todo.

—Ya veo... — murmuró. Luego de una larga caminata, llegaron al pueblo Kakariko donde los Links los esperaban.

—¡Ya era hora! — Azul estiró sus brazos — ¿Trajeron las cañas de pescar?

—Trajimos todo — respondió sonriente la sombra.

—Alguien está emocionado hoy — rio Vio acercándose a Shadow Link a depositarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Algo... — se sonrojó el hylian de vestimenta negra.

—Ok... Vamos... — Azul comenzó a avanzar seguido de Rojo, quien se la pasaba abrazando a Azul — ¡Ya Quítate!— Vio agarró de la mano de Shadow Link y comenzaron a avanzar.

—¿Vamos, amor? — cuestionó Link agarrando la mano del brujo. Éste último asintió y comenzaron a caminar.

Tuvieron un día fantástico, recorrieron por todo el bosque, encontraron unas espadas falsas y se tomaron unas cuantas fotos. Vaati ya comenzaba a sentir el cansancio. Había terminado de armar las carpas junto a Rojo mientras Vio y Azul encendían una fogata. Una vez terminado de armar las carpas, Rojo tomó asiento en el tronco junto a Azul y Vaati en un tronco aparte, dándose cuenta de la ausencia de dos hylians.

—¿Dónde están Shadow Link y Vio? — cuestionó el minish rascándose la cabeza.

—Yo estoy aquí — respondió de manera burlona Vio; Vaati le miró perplejo como si con la mirada preguntara quién era el otro hylian que faltaba — El que falta es Verde — añadió.

—¡Ah... cierto! — asintió Vaati — ¿Dónde están Verde y Vio? — volvió a cuestionar dejando a Vio perplejo — Quiero decir... Shadow Link — se corrigió — tengo sueño

—Ya veo — rió Vio — se fueron a pescar — respondió. Vaati abrió sus ojos de par en par. Esto comenzaba a sonarle familiar.

—¿A pescar? ¿A ésta hora? — inquirió Azul a lo que Rojo asintió.

—Sí... Por aquí cerca...

—¿Y vamos a comer los malvaviscos cuando ellos vuelvan? — preguntó de mala gana Azul.

—No estaría mal esperarlos — respondió sereno Vio mientras se encogía de hombros. Vaati comenzó a inquietarse. Se sobó su estómago teniendo un leve dolor.

—Ya vine, chicos — sonrió travieso la sombra acercándose hacia donde los hylians.

—... — Vaati tembló. Lo único que faltaba era que terminara tal como el sueño. Desaparecidos. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, algo no estaba bien aquí y el escalofrío recorría por todo su cuerpo — ¿Y Link? — cuestionó Vaati con voz temblorosa.

—Dijo que quería quedarse un rato más — respondió Shadow Link dejando la caña de pescar en la carpa antes de tomar asiento al lado de Vio — ya llegué, amor — le depositó un beso en la mejilla al rubio, quien le respondió con un fuerte abrazo.

—No puede ser... — habló nervioso el brujo.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Vio.

—Está pasando tal como en mi sueño — se abrazó a sí mismo — tengo... un mal... presentimiento — lentamente, dio media vuelta. Su piel empalideció, quiso levantarse y correr pero sus piernas le fallaron, cayó sentado al suelo mirando la dirección por donde Verde vendrá dentro de unos minutos — No... — agarró su cabeza como intentando arrancar sus cabellos — ¡Noooo! — sus ojos comenzaron a despedir lágrimas.

—Vaati... ¿Qué te sucede? — preguntaron al unísono Vio y Shadow Link acercándose al brujo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! — gritó de pánico mirando fijamente el árbol donde una mujer de vestido blanco le sonreía de manera macabra.

**FIN**

* * *

**¿Les gustó? :3 éste era uno de los fics que borré sin querer x'D por suerte lo tenía guardado en el facebook sólo me faltaba muy poco para terminar. -w-**

**Bueh. Ojalá les haya gustado. Ya saben, no esperen romance viniendo de mí.**

**Repito:**

**Escribanme  
Un  
VioxVaati  
ptm  
:3  
Saludos!  
**


End file.
